<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands Up (Stand and Deliver) by LigressTheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346414">Hands Up (Stand and Deliver)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf'>LigressTheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bad at emotions though, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A is semi-bad at emotions though, Confused Danny Fenton, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dadzawa, Dadzawa is tired but loves his kids, Dan Phantom Needs A Hug, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Demons, Depression, Druids, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Feels, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Ghost Zone Core, Grief/Mourning, He'd low-key die for them, Homophobia, Hurt Danny Fenton, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate my brain sometimes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insane Original Character(s), Insanity, Insomnia, Insomniac Danny Fenton, Insomniac Midoriya Izuku, Insomniac Original Character(s), M/M, Mental Abuse, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mild Depression Disorder (MDD), Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Nerd Danny Fenton, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Danny Fenton, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Sad Danny Fenton, Sentient Ghost Zone Core, Social Anxiety, Song: The Kids Aren't Alright (Fall Out Boy), Torture, Toxicity, Vampires, Villians that aren't villians, Warlocks, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Witches, just hurt kids lashing out, no beta we die like pro-heroes, people that don't like change, press F in chat meh dudes, sentient Ghost Zone, why is that not a tag???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Danny wanted was a break. He doesn't remember, clearly, the last time he had some moments to actually stop and breathe.</p><p>Hopefully, he can finally escape through the Ghost Zone. After all, the ghosts have seemed to semi-warmup to him now. Not enough to help, but his point still stands.</p><p>((~~~))</p><p>Phantom is considered the property of the GIW, and by an extent, the U.S. governments' as well.<br/>They'll do anything to recapture their #1 weapon. (They could rule the world with it.)</p><p>Even going through multiple portals in the filth-filled dregs of the Ghost Zone to do so.</p><p>((~~~))</p><p>At 3:00 pm, a mysterious portal opens up in the middle of the street. Pro-Heroes are called in, the recent spike of villain attacks having put everybody in a tense funk.<br/>For 32 more minutes, nothing happens.</p><p>At 3:33 pm, the last thing Aizawa expects to come out of the portal is an injured kid that has wounds gore-y enough to make even the most stoic of heroes frown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Danny Fenton, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Danny Phantom clones, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Kayama Nemuri | Midnight &amp; Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Original Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic (eventual), Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Danny Fenton &amp; Class 1-A, Danny Fenton &amp; Dan Phantom, Danny Fenton &amp; Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton &amp; Danny Phantom Clone(s), Danny Fenton &amp; Everyone, Danny Fenton &amp; Jack Fenton &amp; Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton &amp; Original Female Character(s), Danny Fenton &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson, Danny Fenton &amp; Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton &amp; Vlad Masters, Iida Tenya/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Shinsou Hitoshi &amp; Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic &amp; Danny Fenton, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic &amp; Danny Phantom clones, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book Music Playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will be added to as the book goes on</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really in order as, to me, all the songs can apply in some way to each chapter. Just that some songs resonant more with a different chapter. But that's just me and my mind thinks abstractly.</p><p>So I leave order and significance up to you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Band/Artist</strong> - <span class="u">Song Name</span></p><p> </p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Fight Back</span></p><p>
  <strong>The Score - </strong>
  <span class="u">Born For This</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Score - </strong>
  <span class="u">Stronger</span>
</p><p><strong>Katy Perry - </strong> <span class="u">Firework</span></p><p><strong>Icon For Hire -</strong> <span class="u">Under the Knife</span></p><p><strong>Loren Gray - </strong> <span class="u">Queen</span></p><p><strong>Juicy J &amp; others - </strong> <span class="u">Shell Shocked</span></p><p><strong>Waka Flocka Flame - </strong> <span class="u">Game On</span></p><p><strong>Migros ATL - </strong> <span class="u">My Family</span></p><p><strong>Kesha -</strong> <span class="u">Praying</span></p><p><strong>AJR - </strong> <span class="u">Bang!</span></p><p><strong>AJR -</strong> <span class="u">Karma</span></p><p><strong>ImagineDragons -</strong> <span class="u">I'm So Sorry</span></p><p><strong>Katy Perry - </strong> <span class="u">E.T</span></p><p><strong>Porcelain Black - </strong> <span class="u">One Woman Army</span></p><p><strong>You Me At Six - </strong> <span class="u">Take On The World</span></p><p><strong>Idina Menzel - </strong> <span class="u">Into The Unknown</span></p><p><strong>Dove Cameron - </strong> <span class="u">It's Going Down</span></p><p><strong>Lola Blanc - </strong> <span class="u">Angry Too</span></p><p><strong>Thirty Seconds To Mars - </strong> <span class="u">Walk On Water</span></p><p><strong>The Everlove - </strong> <span class="u">I'm Dangerous</span></p><p><strong>Lollia-Topic - </strong> <span class="u">Determination</span></p><p><strong>Skillet - </strong> <span class="u">Back From The Dead</span></p><p><strong>Thousand Foot Krutch - </strong> <span class="u">Courtesy Call</span></p><p><strong>Dr. Horrible - </strong> <span class="u">My Eyes</span></p><p><strong>Little Destroyer - </strong> <span class="u">Alpha</span></p><p><strong>ZOMBIES 2 - </strong> <span class="u">Flesh &amp; Bone</span></p><p><strong>AViVA - </strong> <span class="u">Blame It On The Kids</span></p><p><strong>TheFatRat - </strong> <span class="u">Fly Away</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Die Young</span></p><p><strong>Rico Nasty - </strong> <span class="u">Smack A Bitch</span></p><p><strong>Arizona Zervas - </strong> <span class="u">Roxanne</span></p><p><strong>The Score - </strong> <span class="u">The Fear</span></p><p><strong>Eminem - </strong> <span class="u">Lose Yourself</span></p><p><strong>Eminem - </strong> <span class="u">Till I Collapse</span></p><p><strong>Eminem - </strong> <span class="u">Venom</span></p><p><strong>OneRepublic - </strong> <span class="u">Start Again</span></p><p><strong>One Direction - </strong> <span class="u">Drag Me Down</span></p><p><strong>Unknown Brain X Rival - </strong> <span class="u">Control</span></p><p><strong>Jennifer Lopez - </strong> <span class="u">Feel The Light</span></p><p><strong>Laney Jones - </strong> <span class="u">Run Wild</span></p><p><strong>Keke Palmer - </strong> <span class="u">We Are</span></p><p><strong>Bohnes - </strong> <span class="u">Middle Finger</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Rumors</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Things Are Gonna Get Better</span></p><p><strong>Ruelle - </strong> <span class="u">Monsters</span></p><p><strong>Keala Settle-Topic - </strong> <span class="u">This Is Me</span></p><p><strong>Dove Cameron - </strong> <span class="u">If Only</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">I'll Be Fine</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Hell Won't Take Me</span></p><p><strong>Rainimator/Blacklite District - </strong> <span class="u">Hard Pill To Swallow</span></p><p><strong>Rainimator/Blacklite District - </strong> <span class="u">1 of a Kind</span></p><p><strong>Erutan-Topic - </strong> <span class="u">Come Little Children</span></p><p><strong>Jennifer Lawrence - </strong> <span class="u">The Hanging Tree</span></p><p><strong>OneRepublic - </strong> <span class="u">I Lived</span></p><p><strong>Simon Curtis - </strong> <span class="u">Superhero</span></p><p><strong>DisneyMusicalVEVO - </strong> <span class="u">What's My Name</span></p><p><strong>League of Legends - </strong> <span class="u">Phoenix</span></p><p><strong>Thousand Foot Krutch - </strong> <span class="u">War of Change</span></p><p><strong>Simon Curtis - </strong> <span class="u">Laser Guns Up</span></p><p><strong>Simon Curtis - </strong> <span class="u">Soul 4 Sale</span></p><p><strong>Simon Curtis - </strong> <span class="u">Diablo</span></p><p><strong>Simon Curtis - </strong> <span class="u">Flesh</span></p><p><strong>Adele - </strong> <span class="u">Rolling in the Deep</span></p><p><strong>Simon Gribbe - </strong> <span class="u">No Other Way</span></p><p><strong>The Script - </strong> <span class="u">Superheroes</span></p><p><strong>The Wanted - </strong> <span class="u">I'm Glad You Came</span></p><p><strong>Kelly Clarkson - </strong> <span class="u">People Like Us</span></p><p><strong>Nicki Minaj - </strong> <span class="u">Starships</span></p><p><strong>P!ATD - </strong> <span class="u">Emperor's New Clothes</span></p><p><strong>P!ATD - </strong> <span class="u">Victorious</span></p><p><strong>P!ATD - </strong> <span class="u">House of Memories</span></p><p><strong>P!ATD - </strong> <span class="u">The Greatest Show</span></p><p><strong>The Offspring - </strong> <span class="u">You're Gonna Go Far Kid</span></p><p><strong>Conscience x Ashtin Larold - </strong> <span class="u">I Made A Tiktok</span></p><p><strong>Anna Clendening - </strong> <span class="u">To My Parents</span></p><p><strong>Vicetone - </strong> <span class="u">Angels</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Scars</span></p><p><strong>Dove Cameron - </strong> <span class="u">Night Falls</span></p><p><strong>Sans Battle - </strong> <span class="u">Stronger Than You</span></p><p><strong>Frisk ver. - </strong> <span class="u">Stronger Than You</span></p><p><strong>David Artuella -</strong> <span class="u">Crush</span></p><p><strong>Taylor Swift -</strong> <span class="u">Safe and Sound</span></p><p><strong>Taylor Swift - </strong> <span class="u">Love Story</span></p><p><strong>Taylor Swift -</strong> <span class="u">Wildest Dreams</span></p><p><strong>Katy Perry - </strong> <span class="u">Rise</span></p><p><strong>Katy Perry -</strong> <span class="u">Part Of Me</span></p><p><strong>AViVA - </strong> <span class="u">Psycho</span></p><p><strong>SVRCINA - </strong> <span class="u">Who Are You?</span></p><p><strong>Brielle Von Hugel -</strong> <span class="u">After The Heartbreak</span></p><p><strong>Juby Phonic - </strong> <span class="u">Black Christmas</span></p><p><strong>Will Stetson - </strong> <span class="u">Servant of Evil</span></p><p><strong>Citizen Soldier - </strong> <span class="u">Would Anyone Care</span></p><p><strong>Citizen Soldier - </strong> <span class="u">Weight of the World</span></p><p><strong>Citizen Soldier - </strong> <span class="u">Mess of Me</span></p><p><strong>AViVA - </strong> <span class="u">Queen Of The Freaks</span></p><p><strong>Sarah Jeffrey -</strong> <span class="u">Queen Of Mean</span></p><p><strong>The Score - </strong> <span class="u">Better Than One</span></p><p><strong>The Score - </strong> <span class="u">Never Going Back</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Best of Me</span></p><p><strong>The Score - </strong> <span class="u">Who I Am</span></p><p><strong>Melanie Martinez - </strong> <span class="u">Dollhouse</span></p><p><strong>Melanie Martinez - </strong> <span class="u">Class Fight</span></p><p><strong>Victoria Justice - </strong> <span class="u">Make It Shine</span></p><p><strong>Julie and the Phantoms - </strong> <span class="u">Bright</span></p><p><strong>Julie and the Phantoms - </strong> <span class="u">Wake Up</span></p><p><strong>Citizen Soldier -</strong> <span class="u">I'm Not Okay</span><span class="u"></span></p><p><strong>kttunstallofficial - </strong> <span class="u">Float</span></p><p><strong>Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis - </strong> <span class="u">Can't Hold Us</span></p><p><strong>Chandler Kinney - </strong> <span class="u">We Own The Night</span></p><p><strong>Nothing But Thieves - </strong> <span class="u">Impossible</span></p><p><strong>Mother Mother - </strong> <span class="u">It's Alright</span></p><p><strong>Otto Wallgren - </strong> <span class="u">We're Walking On Air</span></p><p><strong>Shontelle - </strong> <span class="u">Impossible</span></p><p><strong>TheFatRat -</strong> <span class="u">Stronger</span></p><p><strong>TheFatRat - </strong> <span class="u">Rise Up</span></p><p><strong>You Me At Six - </strong> <span class="u">Adrenaline</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Time</span></p><p><strong>Matt Beilis-Topic - </strong> <span class="u">Shine</span></p><p><strong>All Time Low - </strong> <span class="u">Kids In The Dark</span></p><p><strong>Iggy Azalea - </strong> <span class="u">Black Widow</span></p><p><strong>Sam Tinnesz - </strong> <span class="u">Wolves</span></p><p><strong>Sam Tinnesz - </strong> <span class="u">Play With Fire</span></p><p><strong>Grandson - </strong> <span class="u">Blood//Water</span></p><p><strong>Tommee Profitt - </strong> <span class="u">Cruel World</span></p><p><strong>Sun Heat -</strong> <span class="u">Come and Get It From Me</span></p><p><strong>Chuxx Morris - </strong> <span class="u">The End Is Near</span></p><p><strong>The Score - </strong> <span class="u">Legend</span></p><p><strong>NF - </strong> <span class="u">Hate Myself</span></p><p><strong>Nathan Wagner - </strong> <span class="u">The Less We Need</span></p><p><strong>Mike Waters -</strong> <span class="u">I'm Doing Fine</span></p><p><strong>Hawk Nelson -</strong> <span class="u">Sold Out</span></p><p><strong>Future Royalty - </strong> <span class="u">Going For Greatness</span></p><p><strong>Fireflight - </strong> <span class="u">Unbreakable</span></p><p><strong>City Wolf - </strong> <span class="u">Protector</span></p><p><strong>Sam Tinnesz - </strong> <span class="u">Leading The Pack</span></p><p><strong>NF - </strong> <span class="u">Why</span></p><p><strong>NF - </strong> <span class="u">Therapy Session</span></p><p><strong>The Glitch Mob - </strong> <span class="u">Rise</span></p><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - </strong> <span class="u">The Last Of The Real Ones</span></p><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - </strong> <span class="u">Just One Yesterday</span></p><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - </strong> <span class="u">Centuries</span></p><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - </strong> <span class="u">Immortals</span></p><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - </strong> <span class="u">Phoenix</span></p><p><strong>Fall Out Boy - </strong> <span class="u">Uma Thurman</span></p><p><strong>Halsey - </strong> <span class="u">Control</span></p><p><strong>Set It Off - </strong> <span class="u">Nightmare</span></p><p><strong>Nathan Wagner -</strong> <span class="u">Trauma</span></p><p><strong>EDEN - </strong> <span class="u">Drugs</span></p><p><strong>NF - </strong> <span class="u">The Search</span></p><p><strong>Anson Seabra -</strong> <span class="u">Trying My Best</span></p><p><strong>Set It Off - </strong> <span class="u">Killer In The Mirror</span></p><p><strong>Set It Off - </strong> <span class="u">I'll Sleep When I'm Dead</span></p><p><strong>Bmike - </strong> <span class="u">Anxiety</span></p><p><strong>NF - </strong> <span class="u">Remember This</span></p><p><strong>Set It Off - </strong> <span class="u">I'd Rather Drown</span></p><p><strong>kttunstallofficial -</strong> <span class="u">Strange Sight</span></p><p><strong>Jonas Blue - </strong> <span class="u">Rise</span></p><p><strong>Maggie Lindemann + Cheat Codes - </strong> <span class="u">Pretty Girl</span></p><p><strong>Faydee - </strong> <span class="u">Unbreakable</span></p><p><strong>Skillet -</strong> <span class="u">Monster</span></p><p><strong>NF -</strong> <span class="u">Mansion</span></p><p><strong>City Wolf - </strong> <span class="u">Hands Up</span></p><p><strong>Zedd, Alessia Cara - </strong> <span class="u">Stay</span></p><p><strong>ImagineDragons - </strong> <span class="u">Natural</span></p><p><strong>Skillet - </strong> <span class="u">Feel Invincible</span></p><p><strong>Set It Off - </strong> <span class="u">Hypnotized</span></p><p><strong>Icon For Hire - </strong> <span class="u">Hope Of Morning</span></p><p><strong>Icon For Hire - </strong> <span class="u">Venom</span></p><p><strong>Icon For Hire - </strong> <span class="u">Nerves</span></p><p><strong>Chromance - </strong> <span class="u">Wrap Me In Plastic</span></p><p><strong>Lady Gaga - </strong> <span class="u">Bad Romance</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><strong>Heathers -</strong> <span class="u">Beautiful</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">TiK ToK</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Blow</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">We R Who We R</span></p><p><strong>Jeffree Star - </strong> <span class="u">I'm In Love (With A Killer)</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Sleazy</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">C'Mon</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Woman</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Cannibal</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Your Love Is My Drug</span></p><p><strong>Kesha - </strong> <span class="u">Take It Off</span></p><p><strong>Bishop - </strong> <span class="u">River</span></p><p><strong>Katy Perry - </strong><span class="u">Dark Horse</span> (male vers. as well)</p><p><strong>Taylor Swift - </strong> <span class="u">Look What You Made Me Do</span></p><p><strong>Green Day - </strong> <span class="u">Boulevard of Broken Dreams</span></p><p><strong>Marcus &amp; Martinus - </strong> <span class="u">Heartbeat</span></p><p><strong>Doja Cat - </strong> <span class="u">Candy</span></p><p><strong>Rihanna - </strong> <span class="u">Towards The Sun</span></p><p><strong>24KGoldn - </strong> <span class="u">City Of Angels</span></p><p><strong>Juice Wrld - </strong> <span class="u">Lucid Dreams</span></p><p><strong>Juice Wrld -</strong> <span class="u">Roses</span></p><p><strong>Sam Smith - </strong> <span class="u">Stay With Me</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p><strong>League of Legends ft. BOBBY - </strong> <span class="u">Rise Remix</span></p><p><strong>Shakira - </strong> <span class="u">Hips Don't Lie</span></p><p><strong>Eminem - </strong> <span class="u">My Darling</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Nightmare</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Myself</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX -</strong> <span class="u">Dangerous</span></p><p><strong>Skillet - </strong> <span class="u">Not Gonna Die</span></p><p><strong>Skillet -</strong> <span class="u">Circus For A Psycho</span></p><p><strong>Skillet - </strong> <span class="u">Resistance</span></p><p><strong>NEFFEX - </strong> <span class="u">Destiny</span><span class="u"></span></p><p><strong>Skillet - </strong> <span class="u">Finish Line</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please let me know if I accidentally put a song twice</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not all of these songs apply completely to Danny. It can be partially him, not at all him, completely him, or Class 1-A, MHA, or someone in Class 1-A or teaches them. Keep that in mind if you listen to some of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, the worst possible things can lead to the best moments of one's existence.</p><p>He really hopes so.</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"He had to believe it or he couldn't go on."</p><p>Just for those who can't see it.</p><p> </p><p>I never meant to post this, fucking kill me omg it wasn't ready.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The first rule of running, from my perspective, is to establish a steady breathing pattern. At the very least, a pattern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next, no matter how much pain, put one foot in front of the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you never know if one foot is all the difference it means between freedom-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-and capture at the hands of your enemies.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like A River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Breathe.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first rule of running, from my perspective, is to establish a steady breathing pattern. At the very least, a pattern.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'In. Out. Repeat.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next, no matter how much pain, put one foot in front of the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'One step. Another. Again.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you never know if one foot is all the difference it means between freedom-</em>
</p><p>"Halt!"</p><p>"Give up abomination!"</p><p>"Come back here you filth!"</p><p>"No one will help you now!"</p><p>
  <em>-and capture at the hands of your enemies.</em>
</p><p>He keeps running, pushing as much flight into his strides as he can.</p><p>The collar around his neck lightly protests but does nothing (he still winces in preparation for the shock).</p><p>
  <em>One rule of the fine art of escaping-</em>
</p><p>Thank Fortuna for one of the rookie agents breaking it.</p><p>
  <em>-take advantage of <strong>any </strong>and <strong>all </strong>opportunities. And if you can leave a little surprise for your captors, well, why waste an opportunity?</em>
</p><p>(Sorrow flows from toxic green orbs, memories of a first friend teaching him how to be a ɛӼֆքɨʀǟʋɨȶ welling up as he mentally thanks them for The Opportunity.)</p><p>The monsters chasing him finally decide to use their blasters, green, red, yellow and purple beams shooting pass him. A few of the green and yellow ones land, making him hiss in pain and stumble before he keeps going.</p><p>"Stop right there." A low, but blood chilling, voice speaks, a vehicle that looks to be a cross between a jet and bus cutting off his route.</p><p>He skids to a stop, turning left, right, and back before settling for slowly turning in circles as agents in, almost, military combat gear surround him.</p><p>"Give it a rest, <em>ghost.</em>" A familiar voice that makes him ache and shiver <strike>(what changed, why is this happening? They were a happy family, why did life have to change that? <em>He </em>was happy. They were <em>all happy</em>)</strike> chills of dread and fear <strike>(sadness, why did they <strong>do </strong><em><strong>this</strong></em>?)</strike> running down his - most likely broken, at least cracked - spine.</p><p>If only he could respond. <strike>If only he could ask why?</strike></p><p>
  <strike>If only he could ask what happened to everybody?</strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> <strike>What happened to Frostbite? Pandora? Dorathea? Plasmius? Johnny? Kitty? Dark? Nocturne? Vortex? Undergrowth? Fright Knight? Ember?</strike></strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <strike>Clockwork?</strike> </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>They start to close in, eyes hidden behind black shades but he could still <em>feel </em>their gazes and stares burning holes in his skin.</p><p>He panics.</p><p>He can't go back.</p><p>He <em>couldn't</em> go back (he couldn't waste their sacrifice).</p><p>His core vibrates, an unconscious action, his child core sending out a call for help.</p><p>(Distantly, he feels something reach out for his core.)</p><p>(It wounds around it, sending soothing comforts and vibrations along his mind.)</p><p>(It pushes away anger at the finding of his wounds.)</p><p>
  <em>'Øʜ, ᴘÔØʀ ÇʜÏʟᴅ. ᴡÊ'ʟʟ ʜËʟᴘ ʏŒŪ. ᴡË ʟØᴠÉ ŌÜʀ ÇʜÎʟᴅʀÈÑ. ᴡĒ'ʟʟ ꜱÉÑᴅ ʏŒÛ ꜱÔᴍĒᴡʜÉʀË ʏØÙ'ʟʟ ʙĒ ÅᴘᴘʀĒᴄÎÆᴛÊᴅ. ꜰĪÑᴅ ꜰÅᴍÎʟʏ.'</em>
</p><p><em>'</em> <em>Please. Someone help. I want out. I want away from the monsters.'</em></p><p>He spots a mass of ectoplasm moving, swirling. A new portal forming?</p><p>
  <em>'Ît wíll lëæd yøû tô å plāçē whèrê yöú'll bë åppréçîätêd før thē dãrlîñg gēm yœû ârē.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Anyplace is better than here right now.'</em>
</p><p>"Under the Anti-Ecto Laws, you are obligated and required to come with us for eventual eradication, sparing you from 'living' on as a filthy <em>ghost</em>, and experiments. Lots and lots of painful experiments."</p><p>His breathing picks up, memories and promises weighing down on him. He blinks back tears and exhaustion, tensing his coiled body even more in preparation.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not going anywhere with you cruel bastards ever again!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'If I have to die again to make that true than so be it!!'</em>
</p><p>The agents are done waiting. So is he.</p><p>Just as the first one pulls a trigger, he dives, twisting and turning and pulling moves and stunts that - probably aren't helping his wounds - leave the scientists puzzling over his next move.</p><p>None of them see the newly formed portal until it's too late. A yell of fury follows after him as he reaches the rip in reality. A purple beam, he can tell by the type of pain he feels - and isn't that sad, how he can now tell if something is life-threatening, mildly irritating, fractured or broken just by searching his broken body? - hits his back but does the opposite of forcing him down, instead further propelling him into the portal.</p><p>(A gentle whisper of a feeling caresses his mind and soothes his core, sending energy and power for it to drink in.)</p><p>
  <em>'Ŵë'll tåké gøôd çärê øf ëvèrŷthíñg üñtîl ŷœü gêt báçk dârlîñg øñë.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'See you later everyone.'</em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>'Everything is as it should be Daniel.'</em> </strike>
</p><p>He sees the portal closing from the end he came in and closes his eyes, relaxing his body.</p><p>He was content to - finally - take a moment to breathe and assess himself until the portal took him to wherever he needed to go, keeping his powers alert and ready for what the new realm, time, world or reality might throw at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(... ... ...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When the feeling of falling - through space, time, reality, water, nothing, everything - starts to fade and reach a crescendo at the same time, he prepares himself.</p><p>Hopefully, this new place might be better. Could he dare to hope?</p><p>
  <strike>(He could and would.)</strike>
</p><p>Suddenly, he's spit out with the ectoplasm of the Zone washing off him gently, almost lovingly, into regular Earth air.</p><p>He falls a few feet before he activates flight, hovering in the air. He opens his eyes to peer up at the portal.</p><p>On this side, it's purple, blue and green, all mixing together like pastels. Or is it watercolor? He nods at the portal and it starts to close.</p><p>(He didn't want to offend any all powerful and god-like (or an actual <em>God/s\</em>) being by not thanking them just in case.)</p><p>
  <strike>(A distant, barely there touch hugs his core, feeding it power until it leaves with a 'blip'.)</strike>
</p><p>Soon, it's just him floating in empty, blue sky with skyscrapers scattered all around.</p><p>As he stares up at the blue (<em>blue</em>, something other than <em>white</em>) sky, he bathes in the quiet he finds himself in. And not the 'Do not speak or we will torture you' silence, but the silence that comes from a peaceful scene, like looking out your bedroom window when you first wake up to see a beautiful day starting to unfold kind of way.</p><p>He closes his eyes and just</p><p>   B</p><p>    R</p><p>     E</p><p>       A</p><p>        T</p><p>         H</p><p>         E</p><p>      S</p><p> </p><p>He's finally - well, not safe but the GIW either can't reach him at all or it'll take a while. And he can use that to his advantage.</p><p>It'll be time to show them a <em>real </em>reason to fear ghosts when they come a'knockin.</p><p>He needs to go back eventually anyway.</p><p>He'll use this break to hone his powers.</p><p>Shouting from below finally catches his attention. He looks down, wind whipping through the little bit of exposed white hair, ruffling his hood and clothes.</p><p>A ring of. . . <em>someones </em>stand on rooftops - the closest there is it looks like - loosely circling him, faces - some of them look like they don't even have faces but he can hear them talk and mutter to themselves (he's seen weirder in the Infinite Realms) - turned up toward him. He floats down a bit so he can hear them clearly.</p><p>The group shouts - presumably at him - making him flinch back, body tensing even though his entire being <em>screams </em>at him to close his eyes, to just let go, to sleep, heal. To give up.</p><p>And for a second, as his eyes slip close, body going limp, head hanging freely, his flight stuttering, he's tempted to.</p><p>But then he remembers all the sacrifices made for him, all the plans, all the beings he has counting on him, and he knows that he <em>can't</em>. Not yet.</p><p>A voice breaks through the void he involuntarily fell into and he turns to look at the someone who spoke. Voiding numbness turns into confusion and he automatically hovers back a few feet, having accidentally fallen close enough to the group of "weirdly" dressed beings to see details he originally missed in his initial assessment. The being in front of him is dressed in a blue suit and wearing a wooden helm that hides everything except their eyes. But what confuses him isn’t the being’s clothing, but their arms. It reminds him of tree limbs and branches, the wood extending from where the being's arms should have been - or are? -, spreading out around the building he's closest to. The figure seems human enough, making him wonder.</p><p>
  <em>"What's a dryad doing here? Did I end up in some weird Greek mythology realm?'</em>
</p><p>His ghost sense isn’t going off and nothing is ghost-like around him - besides the oddly Slendermen looking character but they're not a ghost - so what else is he suppose to think it is? The dryad speaks again, but he can't understand them, which is weird. Pandora had been tutoring him in Ancient Greek, polishing it and he liked to say he was okay with it. He could understand her citizens when he visited at the very least. It kinda sounds like....like the language anime's were in. What was it again? Japanese? Chinese? It'd been a while since he'd watch any.</p><p><em>'Uh. . . Sorry mysterious, shouting dryad, but I don’t know what you’re saying.'</em>  He thinks. He holds up his hands, hoping the dryad isn’t about to fight him for a reason or other, probably cause he broke some rule he didn't know about (again) knowing his luck. <em>'I don't want trouble, please. Please.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'I don't need it after everything.'</em>
</p><p>Curiously, the dryad pauses in their words. He takes a chance and lifts a hand to motion to his ear and then shrug.</p><p>The dryad gets the message and starts to ask....questions? In what sounds like, differing languages, pausing in between them as if seeing how he responds.</p><p><em>"Seriously? You're literally a dryad, yet you haven't even thought of Greek? What about Latin? Esperanto?  Coptic? Sanskrit? Sumerian? Although, not as good at that one.... Akkadian? Literally <span class="u">any</span></em> <em> dead language?'</em></p><p>The dryad tilts their head slightly. “English?” They ask, pausing for a moment, as if waiting for him to answer, so he hesitantly nods. They gesture to the ground below and he sees the growing crowd that's looking up at them. The dryad says something else, also in another language, but he has no clue what they're saying now.</p><p>A few beings surrounding him talk back so he realizes that the dryad is talking to their friends/groupmates. All the responses sound negative.</p><p>
  <em>'What do I do? I don't know what they're saying.'</em>
</p><p>He tries to reach out with his mind to the other, doing so gently as to not alert the magical creature, but is met with incandescent rage and shoved - really, slapped - away from the dryad's mind.</p><p>
  <em>'What? I thought dryad's communicated among themselves with their minds though?'</em>
</p><p>The dryad, which he is now suspecting to be something else - but what? they're not a ghost, his sense hasn't gone off and he isn't <em>that </em>well-versed in all the creatures and beings that can be found in the Infinite Realms - shouts at him, words in the language they first spoke in.</p><p>The circle of beings - which are giving him police vibes so that's just what he'll call them for now until his brain has time to translate the language - close in around him.</p><p>
  <em>'Okay, they're giving me Surrender or Die vibes and that's not exactly chill. Do <strong>any </strong>of them speak one language I <span class="u">know</span>?!'</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, a giant, purple-gloved hand gently closes around him, surprising him as he didn't see any giants.</p><p>
  <em>'Holy shit! That's a diant! Where'd you come from?!'</em>
</p><p>The dryad, he assumes it's the dryad, it sounds like it is, shouts as he looks up into the face of a pretty woman, large horns protruding from her head, a mask covering the area around her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>'Alright, I'm just gonna......go!'</em>
</p><p>He phases through the diant's hand, looking around him as he does so. All the police are staring at him, surprise evident in the way their bodies are.</p><p>A scream from below thaws them out, making the police shout at him. He shrinks instinctively, body curling into himself, trying to make himself seem smaller and less of a threat.</p><p>It doesn't work.</p><p>All sorts of projectiles fly at him, forcing him to dodge and contort wildly, stretching his bruised and battered body past its limits.</p><p>(Screaming, pounding pain fades away, adrenaline easily recognizable by this point.)</p><p>(He doesn't feel it as something lands, snapping his right tibia clean in half.)</p><p>(He doesn't feel his left arm dislocate, numbly adjusting to its new weight and trajectory, using it as a shield still.)</p><p>He uses his intangibility every now and then but he's only newly freed himself and is <em>hurt </em>in unimaginable ways in every <em>possible</em> way and is still trying to recover while fighting so it flickers while he uses it, flashing between easily seen solid to blue-blurred edges of void space.</p><p>In the end, it's the not-dryad that gets him.</p><p>A long branch launches from the not-dryad's arm and shoots toward him. He goes to move out of its way when he catches sight of someone behind him, wholly focused on him and not on the attack the not-dryad is sending. He can't move or the fire guy will get hurt.</p><p>(His core pulses.)</p><p>His indecision is what costs him. His intangibility flickers off just in time for the wood to pierce his gut.</p><p>Instinctively, his hands fly toward the wooden spear embedded in his gut as his invisibility activates.</p><p>The not-dryad might be able to feel him, but not being able to see him will unbalanced them.</p><p>The wood pulls back, slowly, painfully, retracting into a green blood-covered wooden hand. He flickers into visibility, hands attempting to staunch the slow flow of blood, pressing against the wound.</p><p>A hesitant voice calls out. He tilts his head to see the diant staring worriedly at him, concern shining in her eyes.</p><p>His eyes widen when he feels his hood isn't on his head.</p><p>
  <em>'They know.'</em>
</p><p>He floats back a few steps, hunching into himself, arms hugging his sides while still pressing against the wound in his gut.</p><p>What to do now? Where to go?</p><p>He's trapped.</p><p>
  <em>'No!'</em>
</p><p>He's injured even more.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't be captured!'</em>
</p><p>And he doesn't know the world or language.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not going back to <strong>them</strong>!'</em>
</p><p>The diant shoots out a hand and he flinches, closing his eyes and bracing himself for an excruciating hit.</p><p>It never comes.</p><p>He slowly opens his eyes, expecting a surprise attack, only to be met with a kind face and an open palm in front of him.</p><p>Hesitantly, he uncurls himself and reaches out. Warning shouts sound, making him hesitate but the mountainous lady doesn't waver, eyes sincere and kind.</p><p>He places his hand on hers, his white-gloved hand seeming tiny in hers.</p><p>
  <em>'She feels like Jazz.'</em>
</p><p>Blue threads wrap around him and yank him away from the diant. A whimper escapes him, the actions of the threads pulling at all his wounds. As if hearing his pain, the threads pause for a moment and that's all he needs to go intangible and invisible.</p><p>He flies off in a random direction, away from the police beings and the gentle and kind diant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(... ... ...)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He stares up at the night sky, tracing the constellations in the dark expanse.</p><p>He could see some that he recognized from his world but, overall, they were pretty different.</p><p>He inhales and releases a soft, lengthy sigh.</p><p>What now?</p><p>Gravel crunches and he shoots up, pushing down the pain that flares when he does so, eyes searching wildly for the threat.</p><p>On the opposite end of the roof, a raven-haired, japanese male wearing all black with a long, grey scarf, a tired and Done With Everything™ expression on his face, stand, staring at him. His hair is messy, face is tired and clothes are rumpled as if the man slept in them.</p><p>
  <em>'He looks like a hobo.'</em>
</p><p>The hobo-looking man waits a couple moments, staring into his eyes with a weary and wary gaze. He doesn't <em>seem </em>unkind. (He doesn't say dangerous because the man is, his instincts can tell. Its akin to a sleeping dragon or a roaming wolf. Curious but not hostile.)</p><p>
  <em>(Not yet.)</em>
</p><p>In fact, he would even go as far as to say that the man was kind to children. Kinda like a homeless version of Batman. Maybe.</p><p>"You need to come with me." The sudden sound makes him startle, flinching badly and dragging his aching body into a defensive stance. The man watches him, eyes analyzing. He speaks again. "I'll take you to the police where you can explain yourself. Everything will be sorted there." The man's words are confident, but also have a bit of hidden, stern kindness. He wants to trust the man. He really does. He wants to believe that adults that are in charge will help him, take care of him.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>(He's just a kid.)</strike> </em>
</p><p>But he can't.</p><p>He's been burned too many times now.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>(He's just a kid.)</strike> </em>
</p><p>He gently shakes his head but still flinches at the movement, hissing slightly at the pain it brings forth. The man imperceptibly tenses when he lifts his hand. He pauses for a moment but doesn't do anything else and the hobo relaxes a bit. His hand brushes against the back of his head, and he feels wetness just as his fingers brush against cool metal and leather straps.</p><p>A soft scream escapes him when the contraption punishes him. His right leg buckles, almost sending him crashing onto the roof before he rights himself. He grits his teeth, the pain he's in starting to demand to be heard.</p><p>Hands touch him and he jerks back, toxic green eyes wide and wild. He flails, instincts and panic warring with each other and his body warring with his mind makes for some uncoordinated attacks.</p><p>The hobo gets the message though and retreats back to the other side of the roof.</p><p>Cautiously, he peeks an eye out from under his hood, wondering what happened. He blinks in surprise when he sees the man tensely waiting on the other half of the roof.</p><p>
  <em>'He. . . listened?'</em>
</p><p>He takes a risk and raises his hands, starting to slowly sign in English. If the man knows English then it's not too big a risk for him to know ASL. Right?</p><p>'What's your name?'</p><p>After a few moments, he slumps in defeat. His luck just isn't with him on this is it-?</p><p>The hobo speaks up. "My Pro-Hero name is Eraserhead. My name is Shouta Aizawa."</p><p>The last bit makes him pause. It sounds awfully like something from the Asian continent.</p><p>'Am I in Japan?'</p><p>At that one, the hobo's brows furrow, the constant expression on his face faltering in confusion. "Yes. Musutafu, Japan, to be exact. Did you not know this?"</p><p>He signs no and takes a few steps back as he thinks about this new piece of information.</p><p>"Kid." He looks up at the ho- Aizawa, in Japan they go by their last names right? Unless you're close or family. He wants to at least be polite. “Does the name Kurogiri ring any bells?"</p><p>He looks at Aizawa in confusion, head tilting slightly to the side as he signs no.</p><p>"Shigaraki? Dabi? Toga?"</p><p>'I have no clue who those beings are.'</p><p>Mild irritation settles on Aizawa’s face but the hero pushes it away, hiding it from view. Then he pauses, eyes narrowing in confusion but discards that as well.</p><p>"You still need to come with me to the station." He takes a couple steps back, reaching the edge of the roof as he frantically signs no over and over again.</p><p>'Thank you for listening to me and not shooting at me first. But I can't. I <em>can't.</em>'</p><p>“Sorry kid. I wasn’t asking for your permission. Just your cooperation. Makes it easier for everybody."</p><p>He hesitates. Is it really worth it? Running? It's obvious that these beings aren't just gonna give up looking for him. Is it worth it to run and hide and put all that effort into escaping if they were just gonna keep hunting him down and repeating the cycle?</p><p>Then he remembers the sacrifices made and taken, by him and others. And, he decides, that the risk isn't worth it.</p><p>He's learned from his mistakes. <strike><em>(No he hasn't.)</em></strike></p><p>He jumps, straining his just healed tibia, high up into the air and off the roof, becoming invisible and activating his flight. He soars away from Aizawa.</p><p>Except he doesn't.</p><p>He flickers out of sight as the air rushes past him before his body pops back into view and gravity takes ahold of him. It brings him down viciously, returning the favor of how he's ignored it for half his life.</p><p>Cold pavement gleams darkly under him, a dark maw waiting to swallow him up, drown his screams, prevent him from being heard, hungry for suffering.</p><p>
  <em>(So he might have a still-healing brain injury that <strong>should </strong>be looked at but was he gonna go to a hospital? Fuck to the no.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>(White labcoats, sharp scalpels, clear bags full of experimental drugs, gleaming white tiles and roofing, red and green blood splattered over the walls of his cell-)</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>He forces through the lid on his powers, ignoring the excruciating pain while doing so, and pushes flight into his body. He slows down just a bit and gains enough control to aim his fall onto the roof he just left.</p><p>The landing is rough, re-snapping his tibia. He buckles, crashing down face first, falling onto his sore shoulder roughly and reopening other wounds.</p><p>Then everything hits him, forcing past his thin walls of numbness and adrenaline, feeling like a dinosaur stepped on him (he knows how that feels, so he can say it's a pretty accurate comparison). Something heavy sits on his chest, twisting his powers out and away from his grasp, poisoning them with venomous fangs, striking and sinking it's serrated teeth into him again and again.</p><p>His vision goes dark, in a way he's only experienced few times before - none of them happy or good -, surroundings falling away. His body aches and burns, weeping as blood starts to flow once again.</p><p>He can't breath.</p><p>He can't blink.</p><p>He's suffocating in a way that isn't him just deciding not to breath.</p><p>He can't <em>breath</em>.</p><p><em>He can't</em> <em>move.</em></p><p>(Memories of being strapped down start to invade his head, his lack of sight ensuring that they're all he sees.)</p><p>Everything comes back suddenly, overloading him as hands and a voice (they're not worried, don't fall for it, don't fall for it) vie for his attention.</p><p>His eyes go wide when he sees the dark haired man hovering above him, expression worried and relieved and he flails, hands weakly pushing the hero away, only partly listening, the numb feeling still lingering.</p><p>"Kid, stop moving. You're seriously injured. Some of these wounds...."</p><p>He doesn't listen, forcing his body up and away, frantically scrambling to a good distance away.</p><p>'What the hell just happened to me?!'</p><p>“I cancelled out your quirk. At least, that’s what it was supposed to do.” Aizawa is confused and worried but doesn't let it show in his face, his voice and body language betraying him instead.</p><p>'My quirk? What’s that? Who the hell are you people? What world exactly am I in?!'</p><p>Aizawa pauses, thinking. His eyes narrow and he tenses in a battle ready way. “Where did you come from again?”</p><p>'That's complicated. In more ways than one.' Aizawa stares at him, making him squirm, feeling like a child being stared down by their parent - or at least how he imagines it to feel.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>(Is this what that feels like?)</strike> </em>
</p><p>The hero, well not <em>relax</em> but at least he doesn't look like he wants to kill him now so that's good, loosens his body, switching back to his sternly kind, tired expression.</p><p>"No matter, you still need to come down to the station with me. You're obviously American and don't understand Japanese or Kanji. And you appeared out of a portal. That's not a thing that sits well with us. Or the public."</p><p>A chill, that has nothing to do with his ghost sense or ice, runs up his spine as he starts to sign a response.</p><p>'I couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't do <em>anything.</em> You do something like that, then expect me to come with you? To beings with power to lock me up somewhere?'</p><p>His toxic green eyes become dull and distant as memories shove forward to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Memories of being electrocuted, beaten, possessed, tortured, experimented on and only Ancients know what else done to him. He's survived all of that and worse. But his own body failing him? Betraying him, yeah, he can deal with that. But failing in a way that he has no control over, in a way where he can't do anything to stop it or control it? Then being forced to go to others who have power and someone who can do that to him? No thanks. He's been strapped down to cold tables enough times to last a lifetime.</p><p>His eyes refocus, looking at Aizawa's pale and sickly expression as his mind comes back to the present.</p><p>And realizes he just signed all of his internal monologue.</p><p>He takes a step back, dropping his trembling hands. Aizawa just watches him with steely grey eyes.</p><p>He backs up some more before he activates his intangibility and invisibility, disappearing from regular sight. He soars up into the air, flying away from the hero.</p><p>Aizawa, standing there on the roof, lets him.</p><p>He stands there for a time, questions, confusion, pain and guilt weighing heavily on his heart.</p><p>Eventually, the Pro-Hero turns and heads back home, ending his patrol on a sour note and with a busy mind.</p><p>He's not sleeping tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>